In Belgian Pat. Nos. 698,384 and 764,362 there are disclosed compounds of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein one or more of the groups R.sub.1 to R.sub.4 are amino groups which can be acylated or alkylated by a low molecular weight group, whereby the remaining groups R.sub.1 to R.sub.4 which do not represent an amino group are hydrogen or halogen atoms, lower molecular weight alkyl, trifluoromethyl, cyano, thiocyano, mercapto, low molecular weight alkylthio, acylthio, hydroxy, methylenedioxy, low molecular weight alkoxy, acyloxy, nitro, carboxy, carbalkoxy, or carbamoyl groups, R.sub.5 is a hydrogen atom or an acyl group, R.sub.6 is a hydrogen atom, a low molecular weight alkyl or an aralkyl group and X is a nitrogen atom or the --CH-- group and whereby the acyl group is derived from carbonic acid, carbonic acid semi-morpholide, carbonic acid mono esters, benzoic acid and pyridine carboxylic acids which preferably are substituted or from saturated or unsaturated, in a given case, substituted by a morpholine group, low molecular weight aliphatic mono or dicarboxylic acids.
These compounds are stated to have an antiphlogistic and analgesic activity
Furthermore, there are known from Belgian Pat. No. 736,139 compounds of the following formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is an amino group or an amino group substituted by low molecular weight alkyl groups having 1-6 carbon atoms or an amino group which is acylated by carbonic acid, by low molecular weight aliphatic carbonic acid monoester, by aromatic carbonic acid monoester, by saturated, straight or brach chain low molecular weight, aliphatic mono or dicarboxylic acids having 1-6 carbon atoms which in a given case is substituted or by the carbonic acid semi-morpholide or the carbonic acid semipiperidide, R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or the same group as R.sub.1, R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom or the lower molecular weight alkyl group having 1-6 carbon atoms or an acyl group as is given for the acylation of R.sub.1, the groups R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, R.sub.8, and R.sub.9 are the same or different and are hydrogen or halogen atoms, alkyl groups having 1-6 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl groups, hydroxy groups, alkoxy groups having 1-6 carbon atoms, aliphatic acyl groups having 1-6 carbon atoms, carboxy groups or carboxyalkyl groups having 1-6 carbon atoms and R.sub.4 is hydrogen or an alkyl group having 1-6 carbon atoms or the groups ##STR4## where Alk is a straight or branched alkylene group having 1-3 carbon atoms which in a given case, is substituted by a hydroxy group or alkyl group having 1-6 carbon atoms and the groups R'.sub.5, R'.sub.6, R'.sub.7, R'.sub.8, and R'.sub.9 are the same or different and have the same meaning as the groups R.sub.5 -R.sub.9, whereby at least one of the groups R'.sub.5, R'.sub.6, R'.sub.7, R'.sub.8, or R'.sub.9 is not hydrogen if Alk is an unsubstituted alkylene group, and at least 3 of the groups R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, R.sub.8, or R.sub.9 are not hydrogen, if R.sub.4 is hydrogen or an alkyl group. These compounds also are stated to have an antiphlogistic and analgesic activity.